fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
I Can't Believe You Picked It Up
is the twentieth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Hiro Sohma comes to introduce himself, and it rapidly becomes obvious that he is not a Tohru Honda fan. Plot Characters Trivia *This episode marks Hiro Sohma's first appearance in the anime. *This episode covers Chapters 37 and 38 of the manga in its focus on Hiro. Like the previous episode, this episode went through quite a fair number of changes in changing the order of specific scenes and even outright removing some stuff, as well as altering settings for some key events. *The episode title is taken from one of Hiro's lines in the episode. Anime and Manga Differences *The Mogeta cartoon scene seen at the start of the episode was extended slightly for the anime. *Kyo and Tohru had different clothing designs for their scene in the anime. Tohru had a regular shirt on instead of the buttoned-up one in the anime and Yuki has a different Chinese-style shirt he wears in the manga. *A small bit of the scene with Shigure coming in to see Yuki and the girls watching the Mogeta anime was removed for the anime in which Shigure asked what they were watching on TV. *Instead of sipping on his drink, Yuki was shown to be smiling with everyone else in the manga in response to Tohru hugging Kisa. *The scene showing Hiro inquiring about where Kisa is from his aunt was originally the first scene in the manga instead of appearing after the scene at Shigure’s house. *The anime removed a couple scenes leading up to Tohru’s first encounter with Hiro. This includes: **Kyo arriving home following Tohru’s hugging of Kisa. He expresses annoyance of Kisa staying the night at Shigure’s house at first, before he asks how Tohru is following the events from Volume 6 of the manga and Shigure teasing Kyo for the increased closeness he’s shown toward Tohru lately. **At school the following day, Tohru leaves to head for work. Arisa expresses annoyance at summer vacation not coming sooner and trying to goad some male classmates, including Kyo, into coming to play bowling with her. *Tohru’s dumbstruck reaction of Hiro teasing her after picking up his boot was added for the anime. *Tohru’s panic over Hiro stealing her handbook with her mother’s photo was slightly longer in the manga as she contemplated contacting the main Sohma house to track Hiro down. *Instead of being outside, Hiro, Tohru and Kyo were inside a martial arts dojo. Some of the dialogue in the scene was changed for the anime to reflect the setting difference. *The Mogeta show that Hiro made mention of was originally on a VHS tape in the manga instead of a DVD. In addition, some parts of his venting expressing his jealousy toward Tohru and his feelings toward Kisa were removed for the anime. *While Hiro was venting at Kisa, Momiji was shown resting his head on Tohru’s shoulder in the manga instead of witnessing the argument unfolding. *The internal thoughts of Hiro and Tohru expressed during Hiro’s venting were removed for the anime. *While the anime still showed Hiro questioning things with the Mogeta anime and accusing Tohru of being inconsiderate toward him with serving snacks, the dialogue is nearly totally different between the anime and manga. *Tohru’s narration explaining about Hiro at the start of Chapter 38 was removed for the anime. *Kyo was shown to be wearing a different type of shirt design in the manga. *While Shigure was holding onto Kyo’s head when stopping him from going after Hiro, there were visible veins of anger appearing from Kyo’s face. *When Yuki commented on letting Mitsuru in the house, Tohru originally expressed shock in the manga in reaction to hearing Mitsuru was attempting to hang herself. *The brief scene of Shigure tricking Mitsuru into thinking he was getting back to working on his writing was added for the anime. *The flashback showing Hiro ignoring Kisa on their way to school was added for the anime. *Tohru’s internal thoughts about Hiro’s situation were removed for the anime. *When Hiro asked Tohru to take him and Kisa somewhere to play, this was originally done the following day after school in the manga instead of while still at Shigure’s house. Due to the changed setting, this results in a scene being removed that showed some walkers coming by and remarking on Hiro being smart-mouthed before the boy retorts back at them in retaliation and the two being irritated, wanting to beat Hiro up as a result. *Shigure and Hatori’s discussion on Hiro’s situation originally took place before Hiro and Kisa met with Tohru the following day in the manga. In addition in the manga, Shigure was shown smoking during this scene and some of the dialogue where the two dabbled over about being members of the cursed zodiac seeking love got removed for the anime. *While getting crepes from the vendor, there’s a removed bit showing Hiro telling Tohru she can pay for her share, while he covers for himself and Kisa. *When Tohru was describing Hiro’s love for Kisa being like that of a prince, the manga originally only depicted Kisa dressed as a princess. The anime added in Hiro as a prince extending his hand to Kisa. es:Episodio 20 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes